Dental cleaning plays a significant role in impacting the overall health of an individual. Many people schedule frequent visits to a dentist for regular check-up and cleaning operations. Many devices have been developed over the years to achieve the purpose of oral hygiene. These devices are either electrical or non-electrical. Among the above-mentioned categories of dental cleaning devices, electric dental units have gained popularity. Some examples of electric dental units are electric toothbrushes, water picks and electric flosses which intend to provide cleaning results by eradicating the food remains, plaque, etc. from the spaces in between the teeth. These devices tend to require less user intervention in their operation and some are also suitable for people with reduced mobility or people on the move for whom it is difficult to use a traditional toothbrush. However, it is necessary to provide and improve existing dental units for ensuring satisfactory cleaning results.
In order for existing devices to be effective, a high level of consumer compliance with techniques and/or instructions for using the electrical dental cleaning devices is required. Also, the user is required to manipulate the device on various regions of the oral cavity for performing the cleaning action. Additionally, during the usage process of certain existing devices which deploy oral care liquid directly to an area proximate to the teeth, the oral care liquid may be spilled outside the teeth area and may provide the user with an obnoxious taste.
One drawback of existing oral care appliances is the limited efficiency and durability of their electrical components which reduces the appliance's useful life. The components of the dental cleaning units may suffer degradation due to their contact with fluid or waste. There may also be some moving parts in the dental units which require maintenance. As such, the overall maintenance cost of the electrical dental units can be increased due to degradation of these components.